1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a ship, preferably a merchant ship. The ship has at least one large power plant, such as a main propulsion engine located in the steel hull of the ship. Around the engine are auxiliary spaces, such as access spaces, bunkers, tanks, compartments, control rooms, workshops, control devices, distribution centers, pumps, hydraulic power plants, etc.
2. Background Information
In building a merchant ship, the number of hours spent, on the one hand, in the construction of the steel hull and, on the other hand, in outfitting, tend to be split in a ratio of approximately 1:1. The preliminary shipbuilding work generally takes approximately 14 weeks, the assembly on the slip takes approximately 20 weeks, and the outfitting approximately 20 weeks.
The documents relating to outfitting ar generally delivered to the outfitting department relatively late, after the ship has been designed, the design of the ship necessarily coming first. The differences in tolerance between the ship's hull, which has already been completed, and the equipment installed in the outfitting stage, tend to require expensive fitting work. The outfitting is also dependent to a large extent on the weather, because a great deal of the work has to be done on the slip.